Favorite Jello Stories of 2010
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: My favorite one-shots from 2010 that I didn't get to post. Some of them are happy, so of them are sad. . . but all of them have lots  and lots of Jello. LAST STORY posted.
1. Eighteen Months

Eighteen Months

**a Jane and Lisbon Story**

By Hermione Potter1990

Summery:

Jane and Lisbon have parted ways, they broke off their partnership and their romantic relationship and found other people to be with. But sometimes, they still think about each other. . . and they call each other just to say that. And when that happens, it's hard for them to be faithful. Based on "Lips of Angel" by Hinder. For my Summer Secret Santa, jisbonsessed.

Other Dedications:

My sisters, Heather and Hannah, and to my brother, Andrew

And for all of the friends I've made on these past few months, Jisbon-Fan, Tallie14, Simonisthecutestmentalist, webuiltthepyrmaids,

and for Tracie for being such a HUGE HELP during this whole process of preparing for Summer Secret Santas

**.**

Honey why are you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now

_Honey why you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak_

_Let it down_

_Never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of angel_

Flashback:

"This is the best thing for us," Jane told her. "Moving on, seeing other people. . . forgetting we ever had anything between us."

"Putting the past behind us," Lisbon added, one single tear slid down her cheek.

"Come on Lisbon, don't make this harder than it has to be," Jane said, pulling her into his arms and trying to embrace the pain away.

"Don't tell me that after everything we've been through, you want us to end," Lisbon whispered. "Come on Patrick, admit it. . . we make sense."

"We make sense," he whispered back. "We make sense. But. . . if we're ever going to start living again, we have to move on."

Lisbon closed her eyes, and held onto him a little more tightly. "I love you Jane."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then to her lips. "I love you too Lisbon. I will always love you."

And then he was gone.

End Flashback

It had been eighteen months since they broke up, eighteen months of sheer hell. But if you asked him, Jane would have said he was happy. He had met somebody new, she wasn't Teresa Lisbon, but she was almost as good. Like Lisbon, she liked him for him and let him be himself.

It had been eighteen months since they stopped working together, eighteen months of sheer hell. But if you asked him, Jane would have said he was happy. He had found a new job, and a new partner. Sure, his new partner was BY THE BOOK, and all of his methods had to be ETHICAL. But at least he was doing something he loved; catching the bad guys, closing cases, and seeing that justice was served on a silver platter.

Sometimes though, when he was all alone at night, he would think about Lisbon and all that they shared. But he would never call her. He had done that once, and when she said his name, he was totally lost. Especially to his new girl. . . and she didn't deserve that.

**.**

It had been eighteen months since they broke up, eighteen months of sheer hell. But if you asked her, Lisbon would have said she was happy. She had met somebody new, he wasn't Patrick Jane. . . he really wasn't even as good. Jane knew what she was thinking, and where she liked to be touched. He knew exactly where to kiss her. She was lucky if the man she was with now, remembered to meet her for dinner. Still, he liked her for her, and he let her be herself.

It had been eighteen months since they stopped working together, eighteen months of sheer hell. But if you asked her, Lisbon would have said she was happy. She had been promoted because she had caught Red John. And she had gotten a new partner. Sure, her new partner was BY THE BOOK, and all of her methods had to be ETHICAL. And she didn't close nearly as many cases as Jane did. But at least she was doing something she loved; catching the bad guys (most of the time), closing cases, and seeing that justice was served on a silver platter.

Sometimes though, when she was all alone at night, she would think about Jane and all that they had shared. When that happened, she would call him. . . and every once in a while, he would pick up. But whenever he said her name, she was totally lost.

That alone should have prevented her from calling him again that night. But she couldn't help it, he was her lifeline. . . and she needed him. So, as the telephone rang, she tried to steady her beating heart and tell herself what she was doing wasn't really wrong. But when she heard the phone pick up, and Jane's voice coming over the line, she wasn't so sure.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" He asked in a low voice after they had exchanged pleasantries.

"What? You're not happy to hear from me?"

" No! It's not that I'm not happy to hear from you! I love hearing from you. It's just that it's kind of hard to talk right now. . . _she's_ in the next room. We were watching a movie."

"Oh."

"Are you crying?" Jane whispered. "Is everything okay?"

"I just miss you," Lisbon replied. "Oh Jane. . . when did everything become so complicated?"

He closed his eyes. It was SO good to hear her saying his name, it sounded so sweet. The sound of her voice made him weak. And he wished that the girl in his living room was her. He wished he had never been so foolish and said goodbye to her. It was hard to be faithful with Lisbon just a car ride away from him . . . with her angel lips. As she wept quietly into his ear, he guessed neither of them had really moved on. "It's funny you're calling me tonight," he managed. "I was just thinking about you.

"I had to call you, I was asleep and dreaming of you."

"Yeah, I've dreamn't of you too," Jane said, picking up the only photograph he had left out of him and Lisbon. They had been at a company picnic, their unit had just won a baseball game, and Lisbon had twisted her ankle in the final stretch. He had picked her up and put her on his back. Van Pelt had snapped a picture and framed it for them. He traced Lisbon's figure with his finger, and said, "Does _he _know you're talking to me? Will you two fight over our relationship again?"

"No, I haven't seen him in days. . . don't worry. What about you? Does _she _know?"

"No, I don't think she has a clue. She's a lovely girl, but she's. . . not you." Jane smiled. "I bet you'd know if I were talking to another woman while you were with me."

Lisbon sniffed. "There wouldn't be another woman if I were with you."

"True," Jane agreed, putting the photograph back down.

"Jane. . ."

"I don't want to say goodbye right now!" Jane blurted.

"I wasn't going to say goodbye," Lisbon whispered. "I just wanted to say, I'm breaking up with him. I don't think I've really moved on from you. And I can't be faithful to somebody that I don't love."

Jane closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say, or to do. Everything in him was telling him to break up with the girl he was with, and go to Lisbon's side. To never let her go again. It was hard for him to be faithful to somebody when he could have Lisbon. "I—"

"I'm not telling you this so you'll break up with your girlfriend," Lisbon said. "I just wanted you to know, that I love you too. And if you don't love me, I'll hang up this phone and never call you again. I'll never. . ."

"I do though," Jane replied. "I do love you Lisbon."

"But—"

"But," he sighed. "There's no but. . . just you, and just me. And just a lifetime of—"

"Patrick!" _Her_ voice came floating into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Listen, Lisbon. . . I have to go. But I'll talk to you later."

"Jane, I'm not going to be second-string. And I'm not going to let _her_ be second-string. So, you have to choose."

"I have," Jane promised. "Wait for me, I'll be there."

**.**

"So, you love her?"

"Don't be upset, please. In my own way, I love you too."

She stood up. "I'm not upset. I've always wondered why you were with me, especially after I met Lisbon. She's good for you, I'm not."

"So, you're not angry with me?" Jane asked.

"Just tell me, do you love her?" She asked. "Because if you do, go to her right now and never let her go again."

"I love her," Jane admitted. "I've _always _loved her. I never really did move on after I broke up with her. I thought I did, because you were amazing. And I never wanted to hurt your feelings."

"But you didn't!" She pulled him into a chaste hug. "You just reaffirmed that there are good men out there, and I'm ready one to find one all of my own. Good bye Patrick, best of luck."

**.**

"IS _he_ here?" Jane asked, when Lisbon had opened her door for him only minutes later.

"No. . . I didn't mention this on the phone, but we broke up days ago. _His_ old girlfriend came to town, and he never really had moved on either. I told him that he shouldn't have to—" Lisbon stopped as Jane moved nearer to her. "Jane. . . what are you doing?"

And he kissed her, it was something he had been dreaming of doing since he watched her walk away. It was something he had been dreaming of doing for eighteen months.

**.**

It had been eighteen months since they had gotten back together, and Lisbon was marrying Jane. Van Pelt, Hightower, and her new partner were her Bridesmaids. As she slipped into her wedding dress, she didn't think she could have been happier than she was in that moment. And now, she was never going to say good bye to Jane, and it wouldn't be so hard to be faithful to him.

It had been eighteen months since they had gotten back together, and Jane was marrying Lisbon. Rigsby, Cho, and his new partner were his Groomsmen. As he slipped into his tuxedo, he didn't think he could have been happier than he was in that moment. And now, he was never going to have to say good bye to Lisbon, and the girl in the next room would be her, and he would always hear her sweet voice saying his name.

And it would be easy to be faithful.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**It's SO hard to write an angsty story. It starts out angsty, and then ends up happily. I CANNOT help myself! Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm in love right now, or something equally silly like that.**


	2. Free Me

Free Me

**a Jane and Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summery:**

**Lisbon gets seriously in a car accident. Inspired by "Stop and Stare" by One Republic, and "My Body is a Cage" by Peter Gabriel. **

**For my Summer Secret Santa, jisbonsessed. **

**Author's note:**

**This was probably one of the most depressing stories that I wrote this year. I cried when I wrote it, my sister Heather cried when she read it. And my sister Hannah, couldn't even bring herself to read it. So, if you cry easily, you might want tissues. You have been warned.**

**.**

My body is a cage that screams my name at night

_When I get to the doorway, there's no one in sight_

I'm living in an age

_And I realize I am dancing with the one I love_

_But my mind holds the key_

_You're standing next to me_

_My mind holds the key_

_Set my spirit free_

_Set my spirit free_

_Set my body free. . ._

_Peter Gabrielle, My Body is a Cage_ _

One phone call and it was all over. Life as Patrick Jane knew it fell apart with the sound of Rigsby's voice coming over the telephone line.

Lisbon was seriously injured, she had been hit by a drunk driver, and she was asking for him. Saying something over and over about unfinished business and calling each other if they were dying.

Jane was in the car before the phone hit the hook, praying that maybe if he went fast enough that maybe he'd get hit too. He couldn't live without Lisbon. She had become everything to him lately.

But he got to the hospital in one piece.

When he got to the nurse's desk, they wouldn't let him see her. Not unless they were related, dating, engaged, or married.

So, he told them they were married and in a matter of minutes, he was by her side.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"You're going to get through this," Jane said.

"And if I'm not, I just wanted you to know that I love you. And if there is an afterlife, I'll love you there. I will love you forever."

"You're going to get through this," Jane repeated.

"Just tell me that you love me too," Lisbon said. "Even if it is a lie."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you."

"I need you to say it."

"I love you Lisbon. . . I will love you until the day that I die."

Lisbon smiled and slowly reached for his hand. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Don't leave me, please," Jane pleaded. "I know you're tired and in a lot of pain, but I need you. Please. . . fight. You've always been a fighter."

"I'm tired of fighting Jane. I think for once in my life, it may be nice to have something completely take over me."

"But it won't take over you. . . it'll just. . . take you."

"I can't fight Jane. It's like a wave, once it gets started, it doesn't really let up."

"I'll fight it for you then," Jane said, kicking off his shoes and climbing into next to her.

Lisbon's breath grew more rapid and she started to cry as Jane wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. "Jane, it won't do any good!"

He was crying too. "Then let me hold you. I just want to know what it feels like to hold you."

"Okay," Lisbon agreed. "I'd like to know what it feels like for you to hold me."

She lived two days after that. It was the two most love filled days she had ever experienced before in her life. And then a doctor came in to talk to Jane. They slipped out into the hallway. When he returned, they both knew it wouldn't be long.

He knelt down beside her and buried his face in her lap. She tangled her fingers up in his hair and whispered, "Just let me go. . . it'll make it easier."

It wasn't something she could control though, and she was gone before he got a chance to reply.

**.**

"Come on," Van Pelt said, trying to help him to the car. "Let's get you home."

"You go, I think I'll just stay here for a while," Jane answered.

"Are you sure?" Rigsby asked. "We can wait for you. . . or—"

"No, I need to be alone."

Van Pelt and Rigsby nodded, then they left, saying good bye for one final time. They knew he probably wouldn't be back to work. After they had caught Red John, Lisbon had been his only reason for staying around.

"Lisbon," Jane whispered when he was sure that he was alone. "I'm letting you go. . . you're free now. So, good bye."

Walking away from her grave was one of the hardest things that he had ever done. But he did it, while looking back the whole entire time.

**_The End_**


	3. Let's Make Believe

Let's Make Believe

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**A late evening at the CBI, classical music, and pouring rain. Whispered memories, and empathy. Somebody's on the verge of losing themselves completely. This was mostly inspired by the love theme from "Somewhere in Time" with Jane Seymore and Christopher Reeves.**

**Author's Note:**

**I originally wrote this story March 25****th****, 2010. The concept behind this story was. . . **_**IS **_**my love for rainy evenings and classical music. And since I have my own room, I often take advantage of those two things on rainy nights. I'll put my favorite classical CD on, and dance around the room before drifting off to asleep with the music blasting on my CD player. **

**So soothing! And so inspiring! March 25****th****, 2010. . . a lonely, rainy night inspired the fic that you are about to read. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Much love,**

**Holly, October 1, 2010**

**.**

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jane asked, stepping into Lisbon's office and catching her staring out the window at the rain.

"The rain?" She shook her head. "No. It's irritating. . . and it's wet."

"Eh, you're just grumpy because we had to work late tonight."

"I am not grumpy!" Lisbon snapped. "I just hate the rain."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I _do_!"

"Jane and Lisbon are fighting again," Cho said, closing Lisbon's office door so the rest of the unit wouldn't hear the shouts.

"Acting more like children than children," Van Pelt added.

**.**

"I'm pretty sure that you don't hate the rain," Jane said. "Name one good thing that you associate with a rainy day or evening."

Suddenly, Lisbon smiled. "Well. . . when I was a little girl, and my mom was still alive, on rainy evenings my parents would open all of the windows and put their favorite classical music record. Then, they would dance the night away."

"And you would watch from the top of the staircase, praying that one day you would find a man who would exactly the same thing with you."

"Can you blame me? They were so much in love. . . other kid's parents were getting divorced, but I never doubted for a second my security." Lisbon sighed. "I guess in the end, it wasn't such a good thing. . . my parents being so in love."

"Tell me Lisbon, did any of your boyfriends ever recreate that moment for you? Did Bosco ever do it?"

"_Jane_!"

"Just answer the question. Did Bosco ever do that thing you've really wanted?"

"No, of course he didn't. He wasn't romantic. I was lucky if he even remembered my birthday."

"You never told him that you wanted to dance to classical music while it rained. So, let's give the man the benefit of the doubt—"

"Will you please leave now?"

"Oh. . . sure. Sorry for bothering you Lisbon."

"Oh, I'm sure you are."

**.**

Thirty minutes later, Jane poked his head into her office. "Hey Lisbon, could you come here for a minute? I have something to show you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "This better not be a trick."

"No tricks, I promise," Jane said, waiting for her to get up from his chair so he could lead her out to the bullpen.

He had opened all the windows, dimmed the lights, and lit candles. _Clair De Lune_ played from Cho's computer, and there were two glasses of wine in Van Pelt's hand.

"Jane, I don't understand," Lisbon whispered.

"It's what you've always wanted," Jane answered softly. "To dance with somebody you love while it was raining. . . just like your parents used to do. Make believe that you love me Lisbon."

"Okay," Lisbon said, slipping into a dance with him.

"What's another good memory you associate with a rainy day?" Jane asked.

_The first time we held hands_, Lisbon thought in reply. But instead she shrugged and asked, "What about you?"

Jane shook his head. "Nothing very important."

"Oh. . ." Lisbon smiled. "You have to have _something_ good you associate with a rainy day."

The classical piece changed from _Clair De Lune _to _Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini_.

"My salvation," Jane said finally. "The day I met you."

"MMMH. . . we did meet on a rainy day, didn't we?"

"There was a huge thunderstorm, and it was pouring."

"And you held your coat over my head as we left the office together." Lisbon smiled at the memory. "I was your saving grace?"

"Did I say that?"

Lisbon didn't answer, she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his, allowing too fully wash over her. . . to embody her. She remembered her mother, and wondered if this was what she had felt when she was dancing with her father. And then, she realized. . . she wasn't Make believing to love Jane. She truly did love him.

"Lisbon," Jane whispered, breaking into her scattered thoughts.

"Yes," she asked, not opening her eyes or pulling away an inch.

"What did your parents do after they had finished dancing?"

"My father would kiss my mother and tell her how much he loved her," Lisbon answered. "Why? Are we done dancing?"

Jane didn't answer her, he took her face in his hands and directed it towards his lips. He kissed her for a long time before pulling away and saying, "Teresa. . . darling, I love you. I'm not make believing either. I haven't pretended with you for a while. I—"

"Love you too," Lisbon said. "At first, I thought I was pretending. But like you said. . . I haven't pretended for a while."

"I know."

She smiled at him. "Oh, and thank you for this—"

"Accept it as a down-payment of the first of many dances on rainy nights," Jane said.

Lisbon smiled and as _Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini_ faded into something else, the two of them settled into each other's arms, while the rest of the team disappeared. And they danced the night away.

**_The End_**

Totally too fluffy. Right?


	4. I If I Never Knew You

If I Never Knew You

**A Jane/Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon talk one more time before Jane goes to jail for killing Red John. Inspired by and slightly based on "If I Never Knew You" from Pocahantas. **

.

"Could I just talk to him before you take him to jail?" Teresa Lisbon asked the judge.

The judge looked in Lisbon's eyes, eyes that were filling with tears, and nodded. "Go ahead. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you." Lisbon hurried out of the courthouse and to the police car that was getting ready to escort Patrick Jane to a maximum security jail for, maybe, the rest of his life. She grabbed onto the back of his suit coat before he and the police officer had climbed into the backseat.

"Lisbon!" Jane said, but his eyes were questioning.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Lisbon whispered. "And I wanted to tell you how glad I am that we met."

Jane smiled. "I knew that all along. You didn't have to tell me."

Lisbon's eyes welled with fresh tears. "Jane. . ."

"Lisbon. . . I don't regret one single moment of anything in my life. And I especially don't regret you. I was lost without you, but you found me. I'd still be lost if it weren't for you. And I love you. So don't cry."

The officer, once again, tried to usher Jane into the backseat of the car. But Lisbon caught Jane's wrist. "I love you Patrick."

"I love you too," Jane replied, leaning in to kiss her. He pulled away. "And one more thing, I'm glad that I'm going to jail. I'd rather go to jail today, than go a million years without knowing you." Then he kissed her again.

When the kiss was over, Lisbon covered her mouth with her hands. . . shocked at the contact. But she didn't have a chance to react, Jane was in the car and being taken away from her. She stood in the half-full parking lot, unsure of what to do. She stood in the emptying parking lot, half the person she was before. But more of a person than she had ever been in her whole entire life. She stood in the parking lot sure of one thing, who ever had said, "_It is better to have loved and lost, than to not have loved at all_" was right.

And she came to a final decision as the afternoon turned to night, as long as she lived. . . she'd find a way to get Jane out of jail and back to her.

**_The End_**

A.N

**I'm giving you guys a treat and I'm posting the sequel today. I wasn't going to write one, but I couldn't leave Lisbon alone in a parking lot. So, I wrote one. And surprisingly, the first part suddenly became a favorite story.**


	5. II If I Never Knew You

**Part II – If I Never Knew You**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Lisbon tries to piece together what happened the night of Red John's death. She knows Jane didn't do it, and if she could just figure out what happened, she knows he could come home to her. A sequel to "If I Never Knew You". Based on "If I Never Knew You".**

**Dedicated to:**

**Hannah. . . I am SO glad we're sisters. . . without you, my life would be empty.**

Somebody special, I'm so grateful to you/I'd have lived my whole life through/lost forever if I never knew you

.

_They were staking out Neil Shaw (alias, Red John's) apartment, waiting for the perfect opportunity to arrest him. Jane was in the seat beside her, after days of all-niters at the office, after days of trying to solve this one last Red John case ever, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He was gone when thirty minutes later, she woke up to gun shots and shouting. _

_Her heart beating wildly, she grabbed an extra gun from her glove compartment, and ran as fast as she could, praying that it wouldn't be too late. By the time she reached the place she had heard the shouts and shots coming from, Neil Shaw was dead, and Jane was in handcuffs. _

"_Jane!" She screamed, going up to him and shaking him. "What in earth did you do?"_

"_Nothing!" He yelled back. "I didn't do anything. I promise!"_

"_You told me that you wouldn't kill him!" Lisbon started to cry, she slammed her head into his chest, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "You swore that you wouldn't do anything illegal."_

"_Miss. . . Agent Lisbon," the sheriff said. "We have to ask that you leave this man alone, he's a criminal."_

"_He's not a criminal!" Lisbon said, her eyes full of unshed tears. "He shot a man, that doesn't make him a criminal. Please, don't arrest him. . . let him come with me, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything he isn't supposed to. I'll make sure that he doesn't leave town—"_

"_I'm sorry, but I just can't do that."_

"_Jane!" Lisbon grabbed at his hand. "Please, please. . . don't take him away."_

_But it was too late, they were already leading him to the squad car, and pushing him in it. She fell to the ground, clutching her chest like she was having a heart-attack, her breaths came out in large gasping sobs, and she felt like she was going to die._

_In a matter of seconds, Van Pelt was by her side, wrapping her arms around her and rocking her gently._

"_He didn't do it," Lisbon repeated over and over again._

_Van Pelt pulled away and looked at Lisbon with serious eyes. "Nobody knows what happened. None of us were around. . . he could have done it."_

"_I shouldn't have been asleep," Lisbon said, her eyes filling with fresh tears. "I should have been there."_

"_This isn't your fault!" Van Pelt replied. "Don't ever think for a second this was your fault. We all knew that Jane wanted to kill Red John. It was all he ever talked about. . . revenge."_

"_But he swore to me, he swore that he wouldn't kill him. . ."_

"_And you honestly believed him?" Van Pelt asked. "Boss, this is Jane we're talking about. He lies to you all the time—"_

"_'.It!" Lisbon said empathetically. "How could you believe for a millisecond that he was the one who did it? We've worked with him for years. Even if it turns out that he did do it, we have to stand by him."_

"_Boss—"_

_Lisbon stood up. "I have to prove it wasn't him."_

"_But how?" Van Pelt asked. "The only witness to this is Red John. . . Neil Shaw, and he's dead. . ."_

**.**

The dream was even more vivid than usual. That's the first thing that Lisbon thought of when she woke up with a start. And she still knew in her heart of hearts. . . in her soul, that Jane hadn't murdered Red John. But Van Pelt was right, the only witness in the case was the victim. . . and he was long dead.

She glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was 6am. There was only one thing to do. It was something she should have done a long time ago. And that was talk to Jane, himself. . . because he was a witness too.

**.**

"Lisbon?" Jane asked, as the police officer led him out to the visiting room. "What are you doing here? Its not Sunday yet. . . is everything okay with the team? Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. . . the team's fine. We're all fine," Lisbon answered, taking a few gulps of air. It still killed her to see the man she loved in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. "I need to ask you a few questions."

Jane shook his head. "I'm finished with police work."

"It's not for a case I'm working on for HQ," Lisbon said. "It's a personal matter. Jane, I meant what I said. . . I'm going to prove your innocence. But I need your help to do that."

"What if I did do it?" Jane asked.

"You shouldn't be in prison," Lisbon answered. "After all the people that Neil Shaw killed, he had it coming to him. If you did do it. . . I'll stand by your choice. Because I know why you killed him. But I don't believe that you did it. . . not for a second. Now, tell me exactly what happened that night."

"I don't remember," Jane said.

"I don't believe you. You remember everything, you told me so yourself."

"He killed himself," Jane whispered. "I saw him come out of his apartment around 2am. I was going to wake you up, so you could arrest him. . . but you were sleeping so peacefully, and I was afraid to lose you. So, I followed him. I had my cell phone, so I could call you if the need arose. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to leave town. He saw me. . . and he said, _Patrick Jane. . . we meet at last_. He kind of smiled, and then he pulled out a gun. For a second, I was afraid he was going to shoot me. So, I yelled as loudly as I could. I didn't want to get my phone out at that point, because I didn't want him to think that I had a gun. He just looked at me and laughed. . . he told me that he couldn't be arrested. He couldn't go to jail. . . and then he raised the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger. I tried to stop him, I yelled. . . and even lunged at him. But it was too late, Neil Shaw was gone, and I was there. And you can't argue with evidence."

Lisbon took some more breaths as she finished writing down Jane's story. "And so, they arrested you."

"Yes," Jane answered. "Police were on the scene in an instant, and they arrested me. Don't tell me it's something you wouldn't have done. I know you Lisbon, and if you had come and seen me near a dead body. . . you would have done it too. You said as much."

Lisbon leaned across the table and placed her hands on Jane's cuffed wrists. She closed her eyes and kissed him, tentatively. He returned the kiss, and they both ignored the wolf-whistles of the other inmates. She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I would never have arrested you. I would have tried and learned what happened first."

"Excuse me? Agent Lisbon, I'm sorry. . . but your time is up," the guard said.

Lisbon nodded and pressed another quick kiss on Jane's lips. "I promise, I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise, I'll free you. You'll be free."

**.**

The next stop she made was at the morgue. She had a friend there, who would be more than happy to let her look at old files. And in a matter of seconds, she had the evidence that she needed. Neil Shaw's cause of death was a gunshot wound. . . a self-inflicted gunshot wound. He had really committed suicide.

She took the documentation on Red John's death, and went back to the CBI. She found his personal effects, and found a folded up piece of notebook paper. It was exactly what she hoped it would be, a suicide note. . . a note detailing how he didn't want to be arrested, and how a trial would certainly result in execution. A note that said, he would rather die by his own hand, then lethal injection. . . or however they chose to kill him.

Lisbon took all of the evidence to Hightower and begged her to get her an interview with the judge who had supervised Jane's case.

In the end, the judge decided that in light of all the new evidence that Lisbon had found, Jane was eligible for a retrial.

**.**

The night before the retrial, Lisbon couldn't sleep. She was on pins and needles. . . . she wanted the retrial to be over so she could have Jane back, and so they could start to return to normal.

**.**

The weeks passed, and finally the day of the verdict arrived. As soon as the judge said, "has the jury reached their verdict?"

Lisbon's fingers were crossed and her eyes were closed.

"We have," the jury foreman said. "On the charge of first-degree murder, we find Patrick Jane _not _guilty. On the charge of second-degree murder, we find Patrick Jane not guilty. On the charge of manslaughter, we find Patrick Jane not guilty."

Lisbon's eyes opened, and tears of joy threatened to spill down her cheeks. The bailiff went over to Jane and unlocked his cuffs. She was across the court and in his arms in seconds.

"Thank you," Jane whispered, pushing her hair away from her face and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you," Lisbon said, her tears flowing freely.

"I love you too, I love you too." He wiped her face gently, fighting tears of his own.

Lisbon didn't want to ever let him go, she wanted to stay in his arms forever. But she knew it couldn't exactly be that way, so she released him and put his arm securely around her waist. He kissed her temple, and brought her as close as he possibly could. She smiled at him through her tears. "Let's go home."

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**Next week, I should be posting a story where Mashy and Jane have a heart-to-heart about Lisbon. I wanted to post it this week, but it just wouldn't corporate with me. So, I'm going to have to work with it a little bit more.**


	6. I Love You

**I Love You **

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane loves Lisbon, he just didn't realize it until he almost lost her to another man. Inspired and written to "I Love You" by Sarah McLachlan, and "Anywhere but Here" by SafetySuit.**

**Spoiler Warnings:**

**If you haven't seen 3x07 yet, don't read this. There are minor spoilers.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Go figure, I don't own anything. If I did, sometimes I say that Red-Hot wouldn't have happened.**

**Dedicated to:**

**Lil Smiles, because I told her I was going to write this, and if I hadn't it probably would have never gotten written**

**Jisbon4ever**

**Jisbon-Fan**

**My Daddy, who knows I'm writing fan fiction and doesn't seem to mind**

**And to my sister Hannah, and brother, Andrew (even though they're less than thrilled what happened with Mashburn and Lisbon. They're such die-hard Jane and Lisbon fans)**

**.**

**Finally. Finally the long day was over, and Lisbon was going home. Knowing what he knew, it had been pure torture for Jane to work with her all day. It had taken everything in him not to throw up, it had taken everything in him not to go into a fit of rage and break something.**

The thought of Lisbon sleeping with Mashburn, when she knew what kind of person he really was, was sickening to him. And so angering. He couldn't take the anger welling up in him anymore, so he reached out and banged the cement wall of the attic. Over and over again, until he drew blood. And even then, he didn't stop. He made angry noises, punching harder and harder. . . when suddenly, a pair of gentle hands grabbed his.

"Stop it! Stop it now! You're hurting yourself!" He turned to look at the person who had stopped him, Lisbon was gripping onto him tightly, her green eyes brimming with tears. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Leave me alone," he answered, pulling away from her and putting as much distance between them as possible.

"No!" Lisbon said, grabbing his hand again.

He winced in pain, he didn't realize how much it hurt until then. "You're hurting me!"

"Come with me." She dragged him down the stairs and into the kitchen. She got a first-aid kit from one of the drawers and made him sit down. Gently, she wiped the blood away from his knuckles and cleaned them with antiseptic. She felt the bones. "I don't think they're broken."

"Why'd you come back?" Jane asked.

"We need to talk," Lisbon answered as she brushed a liquid Band-Aid over his cuts. "You've been avoiding me all day. . . and now, your inflicting self-harm on yourself. What gives Jane?"

Jane didn't answer her, he didn't look at her. He stared at the ceiling.

"Fine, don't talk to me then," Lisbon said, cleaning up the mess and putting the first-aid kit away. Then she filled the tea kettle and made two cups of tea, just the way Jane liked it.

Jane took a small sip, and then looked at her. "You slept with him."

"What's it to you?" Lisbon replied. "You were the one pushing me towards him."

"I didn't expect you to sleep with him!" Jane said. "I thought that maybe you'd have a couple of dinners, maybe he'd take you to Martha's Vineyard on his private jet. But I never wanted you to sleep with him. I just wanted to show you that. . . and I thought that maybe afterwards you would realize. . ."

"Jane—"

"Don't," Jane said, standing to go. "Please."

"Don't you dare go upstairs to that STUPID _think room_ and start punching walls again!" Lisbon said, standing up to follow him. "I will kill you if you do anything stupid like that."

"Maybe I'll be better off dead," Jane replied.

"Don't talk like that!" Lisbon yelled. "You're scaring me!"

"So, now you care."

"I've always cared!" Lisbon replied.

"I'm losing you," Jane murmured.

"What?"

"I'm losing you," Jane repeated. "I was pushing you away so I wouldn't lose you, but I thought that you would wait for me. I thought that maybe you'd be more persistent in trying to keep me close. But I was wrong, you. . . you, you—"

"Have to go," Lisbon said, her heart slamming in her chest as she came to the realization that maybe Jane felt more for her than he was letting on. That maybe he had felt more for her than he had _ever_ let on. It was a lot to process. She turned to go, and then as an afterthought she whirled around to face him again. He, luckily, was still frozen in place. "You know, I was _so_ jealous when I thought you were interested in Kristina Frye. So, so jealous. I am used to being the only woman in your life—"

"And I'm used to being the only man in your life. . . the only close man in your life," Jane answered.

"I know, I know. . . but what I'm trying to say is, maybe I should have said something to you when I was feeling jealous. Like that day that you wanted to go back to Kristina's instead of come with me, it hurt me. And I should have begged you to come, told you that I needed you—"

"I need you Lisbon," Jane said suddenly. "Please stay with me."

"What?" Lisbon asked lamely.

"I. Need. _You_." Jane answered, taking a step closer to her, all of his bad feelings from the day disappearing.

"Jane. . ." Lisbon took a step backwards until there was no way of escape.

And then, he was kissing her. Walter Mashburn's kisses were nothing compared to this. Jane's touch was electric and gentle. It was passionate and sweet. It was achingly beautiful. It was everything she had dreamed it would be, and it was over too soon. Leaving her breathless and wanting more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes filling with guilt. "I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair to you, or to Mashburn."

Lisbon swallowed back the tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks. "Jane, Mashburn and I—"

But he had disappeared.

**.**

"Hey, Mashburn!" Jane said, throwing a wadded up piece of paper at him as he passed him in the airport.

"Patrick!" Mashburn laughed. "Why are we suddenly being so formal?"

"We need to talk," Jane answered.

"Listen, Patrick. . . we'll talk when I get home, okay. But for right now, I have a flight to catch. So, if you'd excuse me."

"Oh please!" Jane threw another ball of paper at him. "It's a private jet, you can leave whenever you want to."

The paper landed on Mashburn square in the chest. He looked down at it as it landed at his feet. "I guess you're serious. Okay, we'll talk. You have twenty minutes Patrick."

"Why'd you do it?" Jane asked, dropping his arms to his side.

"I didn't think that Teresa was the kind of girl who would kiss and tell," Mashburn said, laughing nervously.

"She didn't tell. . . she's not that kind of person," Jane answered.

Mashburn perked up. "You're jealous!"

"Jealous?" Jane scoffed. "I don't even know the meaning of the word."

"_Jealous_, fiercely protective, afraid, suspicious, or resentful of rival in love or affection, intolerant of disloyalty." Mashburn smiled. "Am I a rival for Teresa's affections?"

"No," Jane answered.

"Because she belongs to you," Mashburn said. He saw the look on Jane's face. "Don't look so surprised, I'm pretty observant too you know. Granted, I'm not you. . . but I do have eyes."

"I'm sorry," Jane said, looking at his feet.

"She doesn't care about me, not in the way she cares about you," Mashburn told him. "She told me that last night was just a one-time thing. I knew right away it was because of you."

Jane shook his head. "She—"

Mashburn rubbed his forehead. "Cares about you deeply."

"I pushed her towards you," Jane finally admitted.

"I know," Mashburn replied, wearing the smallest of smiles.

"I was hoping that maybe if she got a look at the way the other half lived, that she would. . . that she wouldn't mind a broken man so much. I hoped that maybe she would see that money and empty glamour doesn't buy happiness." Jane's eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away angrily. "It wasn't until she actually went to you willingly that I realized I could really lose her."

"You'll never lose her, she might stray but she'll always find her way back to you." Mashburn's smile grew slightly. "I wish that I could find somebody who cared about me the way Teresa cares about you. All the women that I date can't get past the fact that I'm filthy rich. I wish I could find a woman that I truly cared about. . . I can't get past pretty looks, or somebody I can't have."

"You'll find her one day," Jane said.

"And you, my friend, will have Teresa one day." He repeated what he had said earlier. "She belongs to you."

"Thank you," Jane said. "And I'm sorry that I bothered you. I'll let you go now."

"Well, goodbye then." Mashburn came over to Jane and held out his hand for him to shake it. "Best of luck."

Jane shook it. "Goodbye Walter."

**.**

Mashburn was sitting in his plane waiting for take off. Slowly he reached into his briefcase and took his iPhone out. He punched Lisbon's number in and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" Lisbon asked.

"Hey Teresa. . . it's me."

"Oh Walter," Lisbon paused. "Jane came to see you, didn't he? I'm sorry—"

"No, it's okay," Mashburn assured her. "We had a good talk."

"Then if you didn't call to complain about Jane, why'd you call?" Lisbon asked.

"To tell you that you have a good man, who truly wants and cares about you. You just have to wait patiently for him. But one day, I'm sure he'll come around. And then it'll be wonderful. . . I promise."

There was another pause, and then Lisbon cleared her throat. Mashburn was pretty sure that he detected a hint of a smile in her voice. "Thank you Walter."

"Goodbye Teresa."

**.**

Jane was coming out of the airport with his hands in his pockets, he stared at the ground while he walked, so he didn't see Lisbon waiting for him.

"Hey you!" She called out.

He looked at her. "Can I help you?"

Lisbon took a deep breath. "I just hung up with Walter."

"I wasn't trying to bother him, I swear."

"I know," she replied, walking towards him. When she was close enough to touch him, she reached out and pushed an unruly curl from his forehead, she laughed nervously, and put her hands on his face. Then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lingered for a while, and then she pulled away, resting her forehead to his, both their eyes still closed. She whispered, "If I have to, I will wait for you forever. And I'm not going anywhere, I know you need me. . . and I'm right here."

Tears stung at Jane's eyes, and they flowed down his face, mixing with Lisbon's. He wanted this. . . tender moments, to kiss her without restraint. But he knew that it would have to wait until another time. So, he reluctantly pulled away from her, allowing one more whisper of a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, her eyelids, and both her cheeks. He stopped just a whisper away from her lips, tearing himself away from her.

"Do you need a ride?" Lisbon asked, suddenly colder now that she was away from his arms.

"No," Jane answered. "I'll be fine. We'll talk tomorrow."

Lisbon nodded and swallowed, then turned to go back to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow Jane."

"Tomorrow," Jane promised, rubbing his hand and thinking about how it seemed like forever ago that he was banging his wall, even though it had only be a couple of hours.

**.**

"Well?" Mashburn asked two years later as he and Jane met for drinks. "It's been two months since you caught Red John. . . how are things between you and Teresa?"

"The same," Jane answered. "I haven't said anything to her yet."

"Oh come on," Mashburn said. "She's been waiting for two years, I think it's time."

"Don't rush me," Jane said.

"Rush you? Who's rushing? You two have been moving at a snail's pace!" Mashburn replied, standing up and throwing some money on the table. "Come with me!"

"Why?" Jane asked.

"For somebody who's pretty smart, you can be pretty stupid," Mashburn answered.

**.**

"Go on!" Mashburn said, shoving Jane towards Lisbon's office. "Go on, before I steal her from you!"

"You wouldn't do that," Jane said, smiling at him.

"Oh wouldn't I!" Mashburn answered, pushing past him. "Hey Teresa—"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go!" Jane replied, he took uncertain steps towards her door, and knocked on it.

"Come in!" Lisbon called.

Mashburn smiled encouragingly at Jane, and nodded. He mouthed, "_Go on_!"

**.**

"Hey Lisbon, it's me!" Jane said, pushing the door open.

"Jane. . . since when do you knock?" Lisbon asked, blushing with pleasure at the sight of him.

"We need to talk."

"Okay," Lisbon said, suddenly anxious. "You're not leaving me. . . us, are you? You can't, we need you."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, you need me. . . and I'm right here."

"Oh good." She sighed in relief. "So, what do you need to talk about? You didn't do something stupid did you?"

"No," Jane answered, shaking his head. He went over to her and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her.

"Jane. . ." Lisbon touched her lips.

"I'm ready," Jane whispered.

"What?" Lisbon asked softly.

"To move on, to share my life with you. I love you Lisbon. . . "

Lisbon smiled. "Me too."

He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her again.

**.**

Mashburn smiled in delight as he watched his two friends in their passionate embrace. If anybody deserved this more, it was them. He just wished that he had gotten to Jane sooner than now. Well. . . there was only so much a billionaire could do.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that the ending is so lame. I thought I knew where I was going with this, and then it turned out that this story was Bipolar. So, it went ballistic. I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it, even if it did get a little crazy.**

**Read and review please!**

**Holly**


	7. Tequila Kisses and Promises  Part I

_Tequila Kisses and Promises Kept_ _A Jane & Lisbon Story_

_**By Brown Eyes Parker**_

_**Summary:**_

_**(Takes place directly after Red John kills Sam Bosco). Jane drives a drunken Lisbon home the night after Bosco's funeral. Could be considered drabble.**_

_**Dedicated to:**_

_**My gorgeous sister, Hannah and my brother Andrew, who enjoy watching "Mentalist" with me and giggling over the coupling. . . a big shout out to Andrew who predicted Jane and Lisbon BEFORE I did!**_

_**All of my readers. . . who've made this a really good year of story telling**_

.

"Why are you taking me home?" a drunken Lisbon asked Jane as he carried her to his car. "Is this because of the stupid promise you made to Sam?"

"Maybe," Jane answered, putting her down so he could open the passenger door for her. "Or maybe I don't feel any obligation to Sam Bosco at all, although I do think you should always keep your promises to dead people. But maybe I'm just doing this because I'm me, and you're you. And I care about you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and hiccuped. "Yeah, right."

"Right. . . I mean, really," Jane said, catching her before she fell forward. "Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine," Lisbon answered. "I mean, I'm a little dizzy. But isn't that normal after you drink half a bottle of Tequila?"

Jane shrugged. "I've never actually gotten really drunk."

"There are names for people like you," Lisbon muttered as Jane helped into her car.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Saint Patrick."

"Really, they're all called Saint_ Patrick_?"

"Don't tease me Patrick. My head hurts and I'm irritated. I have my gun and I will use it if provoked."

Jane laughed nervously and eased the gun out of her pocket. "And I'm going to keep it until we get to you apartment."

"Jane!" Lisbon whined. "Give me back my gun! _Now_!"

"I will, when we get to your apartment."

"How about you take all of the bullets out and then give it to me," reasoned Lisbon.

He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head and closing Lisbon's door. "Sorry, but not while you're drunk."

**.**

"I wish it were me," Lisbon muttered as they drove along the freeway. "Dead. . . I don't have anything to live for. And Sam had a wife, children. . . people who depended on him."

Panic flashed through Jane. "You don't mean that. You don't really want to die. Or be dead."

"Why not?"

"Because, there are people who care about you, and need you. You're being silly and selfish, and I want you to stop."

"Don't quote me," Lisbon said.

"Come on Lisbon. . . you don't really want to die."

Lisbon sighed and held out her hand for him. He took it and squeezed her fingers tightly. "Don't ever stop."

"Stop what?" Jane asked.

"Understanding me, doing what you do for everybody."

"Okay," he agreed, even though he didn't know if it was Lisbon or just the Tequila talking.

"Thank you." Lisbon sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you. . . so much."

**.**

"Do you need help walking, or are you okay?"

Lisbon shrugged. "Help me out of the car and we'll see."

He took her hand and pulled her out of the car. "So far, so good?"

Lisbon nodded uncertainly, and then fell into him, she pressed her lips against his. She tasted like Tequila, day old _Revlon _lipstick, _Extra _watermelon gum, and tears. It took everything in him not to kiss her back.

"What's the matter?" She asked, pulling away. "Are you okay?"

"I can't kiss you, I'm sorry."

"Is it your wife?" Lisbon asked.

"It's you."

Her face fell. "Oh."

"I mean, you're tired and drunk," Jane said quickly. "You're not thinking clearly. And I don't want us to do something you'll – we'll – regret later on."

"Wow!" Lisbon said quietly, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks. "You _really _do care about _me_. This isn't about a promise you made to Sam—"

"I do care, it isn't about Sam. It never has been. I would have taken care of you even if he hadn't said anything to me," Jane replied sincerely. He picked her up bridal style. "Now come on, let's get you to bed."

Lisbon smiled and nestled her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, again. You're great. . . really."

He kissed her forehead. "Anytime. . . you just call me, and I'll be there."

"That's a song, isn't it?"

Jane just laughed and opened the elevator door with his elbow. "Shhhhhh! Try and get some sleep now."

He didn't need to say it twice, she was sound asleep long before they reached her apartment.

**.**

The next morning, she woke up with a splitting headache and Jane singing some teenybopper song in the next room. Fear washed over her as she tried to figure out reasons _why_ Patrick Jane would be at her apartment early in the morning. She stumbled to her feet and out the door. Jane was making coffee and singing a _Peter Gabrielle_ song.

She cleared her throat. "Jane?"

He turned around. "Oh, you're awake! Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh. . . sure." She sat down and he pushed a mug in front of her. "I vaguely remember kissing you, but I need to know—"

"No, we didn't," Jane assured her. "You tried to kiss me, but I didn't even let _that_ happen."

Lisbon blushed. "I'm sorry."

"But I'm not," Jane said. He sighed and took the seat next to her, toying with his cup of tea. "I can't let you be sorry, because nothing happened. If anything did, I would have broken my promise."

"It wouldn't have broken your promise to him," Lisbon said.

Jane looked up. "It wouldn't have?"

"No, sometimes things like sex, and marriage, and everything else is the solution to taking care of somebody else."

He shook his head. "Let's just change the subject."

Janb

"Okay," Lisbon agreed. She reached over and took his hand. Then, they sat together for the rest of the morning in silence. Their thoughts were on Tequila kisses and promises kept.

_The End_

A/N:  
The Peter Gabrielle song Jane was singing is "In Your Eyes". It kind of has significance, because he could be talking about Lisbon. Maybe not in this story, and not even at this point in the show. . . but maybe in some other story. One that I write, or one you've written. . . maybe sometime in a future episode or season.

A/N 2:

Anyways, here I am with another weak ending. . . and it started out so well. But whatever. . . I guess I'll just have to get used to these weak endings. I mean, it' not like you don't enjoy them. Right? Tell me what you think. And sorry for rambling about the Peter Gabrielle song. . . sometimes I just take a subject and run with it.

A/N 3:

This story seems to be insignificant now. Sam Bosco has been dead for almost year now. . . and Jane has MORE than kept his promise to Sam to take care of Lisbon. But I hope you enjoyed this story anyways.

Author's Note 4:

I've been writing and posting Jane and Lisbon stories for about a year now! I am so excited.

Guess what, you get two stories again today. I hope you enjoy them.

And to all of my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you guys have a great time with your family and friends. I know I will.

Love,

Holly_


	8. Tequila Kisses and Promises Kept II

_**Tequila Kisses and Promises Kept II**_

_**A Jane & Lisbon Story**_

_**By Brown Eyes Parker**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Jane and Lisbon try to ignore what happened between them that night Lisbon got drunk, and they almost kissed. But then they realize what's going on between them isn't effected by booze.**_

**.**

For the second time in a month, Lisbon was woken up by Jane's voice coming from the kitchen. She groaned and tried to remember what had happened the night before. But she couldn't figure out for the life of her what had happened. All she knew was, she hadn't gotten drunk.

Jane poked his head into her room. "Oh good! You're awake!"

"Jane, we didn't. . . did we?"

"No," he said, coming in and tucking the covers around her a little more securely.

"And I didn't get—"

"No."

"What happened? Why are you hear?"

"You had a really bad fever, and everybody suggested you go home. You barely made it out the door though, so I was recruited to take care of you."

"Oh. . . I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Happens all the time," Jane assured her, putting his wrist to her forehead. "It seems that your fever finally broke."

"_Finally_ broke?"

"You were burning up all night." He smiled. "You were delirious with fever."

"Delirious," Lisbon muttered. "Oh joy."

Jane just smiled again. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"I'm just a little thirsty," she answered.

"Thirsty," Jane said. "Well, we have a variety of drinks for your enjoyment. Gingerale, orange juice, Sprite, white grape juice, and blue Gatorade. We could even get a little wild and mix the juices with sprite."

"Thanks, but I'll stick with straight gingerale," Lisbon said.

"Ice?"

"I guess so."

"Gingerale on the rocks, coming right up." He winked at her and disappeared from the room, singing _More than Words_.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and tried to get comfortable. Jane was back in an instant. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to the living room, proclaiming it would be more comfortable on the pull-out mattress. And even if it wasn't, at least she could watch television.

After she was situated on the couch, he brought her a glass of gingerale and three liquid Advil. He put _Dirty Dancing_ on for her, and settled down next to her.

"You don't have to do this," Lisbon whispered.

"Yeah I do," he whispered back.

"Oh. . . for Sam," she said.

"No. . . for you," Jane replied. "_Always _for you. Do you think I need Sam Bosco to tell me to take care of you? I would have done it even without him asking me to. I was already doing it long before he asked. From today on, I don't want to hear another word about the promise I made Bosco. Not another word."

"Not another word," Lisbon promised, sniffing a bit.

"Here's a Kleenex."

"Thank you."

He watched her while she watched the movie. Waves of love, and a desire to never let her out of his sight crashed over him. And he thought that if Lisbon tried to kiss him again, he would allow her to do it. Tequila, or no Tequila.

As the movie went along, Lisbon rested her head on Jane's chest and drifted off to sleep. She had never felt safer than she did in that moment in his arms. Sometimes taking care of somebody was as simple as that. And she blessed Jane for keeping his word to Bosco. . . no, for not feeling obligated to Bosco, and keeping his word anyways.

**.**

"Lisbon? Lisbon?" Jane's voice broke into her dreams, a dream where Jane was just about to kiss her.

"Yes?" She asked drowsily.

"You've been sleeping for hours," his voice was filled with tender concern. "You need to wake up."

She opened her eyes. "I'm awake."

"Good. Is there anything you want? Something to drink? Maybe some ice cream—"

"_You_," she answered. "I only want you."

"I'm your's," Jane said. "But you need something to sustain you. What good will we be to each other if you're dead from starvation and thirst?"

"Since you put it that way—"

"I made soup. You stay right there."

Lisbon smiled at him as he made her comfortable, and went to get her soup. Suddenly, it felt like they had been together forever. And she knew he'd be with her for life.

**.**

**A WEEK LATER:**

Hand-in-hand, they walked to her car together. It was the end of a long day, and they were getting ready to say goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lisbon said.

"Goodnight. . . I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She turned, getting ready to get into her car when Jane's voice stopped her.

"Hey Lisbon?"

She turned around, her face glowing with eagerness. "Yes?"

He leaned down and kissed her. She tasted like coffee, Revlon lipstick, and _Dr. Pepper_ Chap Stick. He reveled in the sweetness of her kiss, he savored the intimate touch of another person.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Lisbon asked breathlessly as they pulled away.

"No, and sometimes taking care of another person is kissing, and sex, and stuff."

She laughed softly and pulled him into another kiss, knowing that they'd be together for life. She kissed him and thought about Tequila kisses and promises kept.

**_The End_**

Author's Note: I based this story on "Daydreamer" by Adele. It's an AMAZING Jane & Lisbon song. Anyways, I think the ending to this story is pretty weak. But whatever, I kind of like it. . . regardless of that. Love, Holly, 3/20/10_ 


	9. Where She Stood

Where She Stood

**A Jane & Lisbon Story **

**By Brown Eyes Parker **

**Summary:**

When Red John is caught, Jane and Lisbon learn some things they never expected to learn. Inspired by "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins.

**Author's Note:**

**For the sake of this story, I am taking poetic license. . . I'm pretty sure most of the things you're about to read NEVER happened. And I will be shocked if they did, maybe shocked enough to stop watching the show. The idea of this story came up one day, when I was trying to be silly in a morbid kind of way. After I told my sister the idea and we discussed the angle of it – deciding that it could never happen – I kind of forgot about it. Until today, when I decided to finally sit down and write "Where I Stood".**

**So, if you read it and decide you don't like it. . . I will understand if you decide to flame it. I'm not writing this story for my readers (that much). This story is for me and to satisfy the sick part of my curiosity. All I'm asking is that you review, because I really appreciate feedback. . . and I want to know if you like this kind of story, or not. **

**October 19, 2010**

**Author's Note II:**

**I wrote this story on October 10****th**** and 11****th**** 2010. It took me like a zillion (okay three) drafts. And finally, I wrote this fourth one (don't listen to whoever says that third time's a charm, they lie), and was satisfied with the result. Four is a new record, other times it's been six times.**

.

"I love her."

These three words weren't the words that Patrick Jane expected to hear. Not from Red John's lips. Not about his wife. . . the thought disgusted him. And it was a lot to take in.

He turned to the woman he had thought was dead for the past six years, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Don't look at me that way," Angela Ruskin Jane begged. "Please Jane."

Suddenly he found his voice, and all his words came out in an angry, mixed-up mess. "You faked your own death? Why would you do such a thing? And is our daughter alive somewhere? Is there some poor family out there missing their daughter? When. . . why did you stop loving me?"

"Jane!" Lisbon's voice, gentle and caring, broke into his jumbled stream of words.

He broke down, a man even more defeated than he was before they found Red John.

Anger, hot and white, seared through Lisbon. She wanted to shake Angela. Ask her if she knew how much pain and suffering she had caused for the man standing beside her. The man she had loved since she had first laid eyes on him.

Angela sighed, the look on her face wasn't one of remorse. But one of defiance and defense. "Parker and I. . . we started seeing each other almost seven years ago. I met him in line at Ming Gardens. . . the Chinese food joint in the mall. I was feeling lonely. . . and unloved. Patrick, no matter how much I asked, wouldn't give up his job as a fake psychic. I guess, I wanted to make him wake up and see what he was missing. But then I stopped caring, because I fell in love. Parker was everything Patrick wasn't. He told me everything—"

"Everything?" Lisbon repeated. "Even the fact that he was a serial killer?"

"No," Angela admitted. "That didn't come up until the day that Patrick slurred him on television. That's when he told me everything. By then, it was too late. I loved him with a passion, I didn't know that I possessed. And I had all but forgotten everything that Patrick and I had ever shared."

"Angela," Parker said, a warning in his voice.

"He told me that he had a plan. . . a plan to make Patrick's life miserable. And I agreed to it."

"Who killed Charlotte?" Jane asked, there were tears in his voice.

"It was Parker." She looked at her lover apologetically.

"And the woman. . . the woman who was supposed to be you?" Lisbon asked, feeling more than a little sick by Angela's presence.

"She was a person who had little consequence in this life," Parker answered. "A person nobody would care about."

Jane and Lisbon were both surprised at the corporation from Angela and Red John. (Especially on Red John's part).

He probably guessed what they were thinking, because he laughed bitterly and said, "I'm dying. Cancer. The doctors say it won't be long now."

Angela didn't give an explanation for her confession. But Jane knew the answer, she wanted to go to jail because she didn't want to live in the "real" world without the man she loved. Either way, she lost.

**.**

After what seemed like forever, Angela and Parker had been arrested and were being led off to a high security prison, where they would be held without bail until their trial.

Jane sat on his couch, his wife's final words to him playing over and over in his mind.

She had glanced over in Lisbon's direction and said, "She'll love you more than I ever could. She already does love you more than I did. Please Patrick, move on. . . be happy."

Suddenly, Lisbon was sitting down next to him. "Well. . . half of the paperwork is already filled out. How are you?"

"Still a little shocked," he admitted. "I don't know what to do, or to think. I just accepted that Angela was gone. . . and now, I have learn to accept something completely different. That she's alive, and that she hates me."

Lisbon put a gentle hand on his knee. "I'm right here if you need me."

"I know. But I don't understand why. Why you would stay with me."

"Because. . . because I _love you_!" Lisbon blurted, her eyes filling with tears. "I'll give you all the time to move on, and to accept. . . and everything—"

Jane was struggling against tears himself. One thousand reasons why it was a bad idea for her to love him entered his mind. But he was tired. Tired of pushing her away, and making a million excuses why they shouldn't be together. And he loved her too. If he was being honest with himself and with her, he'd say that he wanted her in his life forever.

"Say _something_!" She demanded, sniffing and swiping at her eyes.

"I love you too," he answered, stretching out and resting his head in her lap.

"But?" She traced the lines around his eyes, ran her fingers through his hair. . . thankful to be finally touching him.

"There isn't any but," Jane answered. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lisbon swore to herself that they would have forever. And she would love him more than any other woman in his life ever had.

**_The End_**


	10. Healing

Healing

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**At a funeral, Jane & Lisbon find healing in each other's arms.**

**.**

"Lisbon?" Van Pelt said.

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Okay." Lisbon adjusted the large black hat that she had purchased for the occasion. She took a look at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily. "Has anybody heard from Jane?"

"No," Van Pelt answered.

"Of course not." Lisbon looked at her fingernails and noted the black nail polish was chipping.

"You haven't heard from him?"

"No. . . not in seven days." She squared her shoulders. "But who needs him? _I_ certainly don't."

Van Pelt looked like she wanted to argue the fact, but thankfully she kept quiet and followed Lisbon out of CBI Headquarters.

"I'll drive," she offered.

"It's okay," Lisbon said. "I have no problem, I know my way to the cemetery."

"Do you think Jane will show up?"

"Honestly? No," Lisbon answered, her hand on the radio dial as she searched for the perfect radio station, and an opportunity to drown out any chance of conversation.

After a few more minutes, Van Pelt sensed Lisbon's need for quiet. So, she stopped asking questions and listened to the _Lady Antebellum_ song that Lisbon had landed on. A song about being chased and saying something along the lines of being meant for each other.

She threw a quick glance at her boss and saw that tears had gathered in her eyes. But she didn't make a move to change the station or turn down the song. If Lisbon needed to cry, she should cry. Keeping emotions bottled up could be hazardous to one's health.

Finally, the were at the cemetery and the quiet drive – save for Lisbon's occasional sniffing – was over.

Van Pelt fished through her purse and surfaced with a handful of Kleenex, which she handed over to Lisbon, and gave her an encouraging smile."

"Thank you," Lisbon said, wiping her face and managing a watery grin.

"He cares about you."

She looked at the people gathering around the cemetery plot. "But not enough."

**.**

The funeral had already started when he finally showed up and took the empty space next to Lisbon. He was wearing a crisp suit, and new black shoes. . . .he looked impeccably handsome. It took everything in her not to swoon. . . for her to remember where they were.

She avoided eye-contact with him, and she was surprised when his hand slid through her's and he gripped it tightly. But she didn't pull away, she squeezed back. . . figuring that he needed the touch more than she did.

**.**

"You came," Lisbon said stoically.

The service was over, and Van Pelt sensing that Lisbon needed to talk had caught a ride to the reception with Rigsby.

"I thought it was the only right thing to do," Jane replied, leaning against his car with his arms crossed. "Listen, I can sense that you're in the mood for an argument. But I don't want to fight. At least, not today."

Some of the ire left Lisbon and her stance relaxed. "Okay then. . . we won't fight."

"She would have liked it," Jane said. "Everybody turning out because of her. . . for her. Once again, she was the life of the party."

"You loved her." It was a statement, not a question.

"No," Jane replied. "I think I wanted to like her. . . and everybody else at HQ wanted it too, because it meant I was finally healing and ready to move on."

"We don't have to talk about it," Lisbon pursed her lips together. "I know how much it bothers you."

"Oh," Jane said, remembering the way he had distanced himself from the year before, and the way it had hurt her. . . almost killing their relationship in the process. He had finally woken up to the fact that he could lose her when she accepted a date with Walter Mashburn.

"Never mind, let's just get out of here."

"Wait a second," Jane said, stopping her. "You're jealous."

"Not jealous. . . just sad," Lisbon replied.

"Sad? About what?"

"Everything."

Jane shook his head. "Don't be sad. I can't bear for you to be sad."

"It's easy to say 'don't be sad', it's another thing not to be really sad," Lisbon said, fighting off another bout of tears.

Jane glanced at the tombstone that read _Kristina Susan Frye_, and then he pulled Lisbon into his arms. "Cry all you want."

"No."

"Listen, I'm tired of being alone. And I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you. Red John has been arrested and dead for months now. So, nothing's standing in our way."

"Fighting your feelings for me?"

Jane kind of smiled. "I've been doing it since the day that I met you."

"Me too," Lisbon admitted, leaning up to kiss him. Then she stopped. "Is this wrong? I mean, given today's circumstances?"

"I don't think so," Jane answered. "The people in our lives. . . the one's who are gone, wouldn't want us to mourn forever."

And then, he kissed her. Finally finding healing in the process.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**I wrote this story between October 10****th**** and the 14****th****. . . I think that was the week where they found Kristina Frye, and she was a little crazy. I wrote this before Mashburn, and after they found Kristina Frye.**

**Sorry that the ending is so weak. . . I hate it when that happens. Such a strong story, then you get to the point where you write anymore, you're afraid it will be wrecked. So you just stop it abruptly, and it's absolute yuckiness. I hope you enjoyed the good parts of the story though. Please read and review.**

**Holly, October 20, 2010**


	11. Need Me

Need Me

A Jane & Lisbon Story

By Brown Eyes Parker

Summery:

Jane and Lisbon realize how much they need (and love) each other after Red John is caught. Based on "Needed Me" by Anne Murray. For my Summer Secret Santa, jisbonsessed.

**.**

_**I cried a tear**_

_**You wiped it dry**_

_**I was confused**_

_**You cleared my mind**_

_**I sold my soul, you bought it back for me**_

_**And held me up and gave me dignity**_

_**Somehow you needed me**_

_**You give me strength to stand alone again**_

_**To face the world out on my own again**_

_**You put me high upon a pedestal**_

_**So high that I could almost see eternity**_

_**You needed me, you needed me**_

_**And I can't believe it's you, I can't believe it's true**_

_**I needed you, and you were there**_

_**And I'll never leave, why should I leave? I'd be a fool**_

'_**Cause I finally found someone who really cares**_

_**You held my hand when it was cold**_

_**When I was lost, you took me home**_

_**You gave me hope when I was at the end**_

_**And turned my lies back into truth again**_

_**You even called me friend. . .**_

_**You Needed Me, Anne Muarry_**_

"It's over. . . it's really over," Lisbon said, looking down at Red John's, which was resting at Jane's feet. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I didn't let you kill him. I couldn't let you. . . I couldn't let you throw your life away."

She sniffed, and Jane could see that she was shaking uncontrollably. He put his arm around her and tried to rub some warmth into her. "It's okay."

Lisbon sighed and allowed herself to rest in him. "We caught him. So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to—"

"Leave?" Jane finished for her. He shrugged. "Where would I go?"

"My sister-in-law inherited a beach house last year. I could see if she'll let you use it. . . if you want to get away."

"If I leave, I'm never coming back," he said, there was almost a warning in his voice.

"Then, take me with you!" There was pleading in her voice.

"You're needed here."

Lisbon's voice rose. "Well. . . so are _you_!"

"Do you need me?" Jane asked.

"Yes!"

"For what?"

"You close cases," Lisbon answered quickly.

"Not good enough," Jane replied.

"Because. . ."

"Not good enough," he whispered. "Three words, eight letters. . . say it, and I'll stay. Say it, and you can follow me to the ends of the Earth, if that's where GOD takes me."

Tears welled up in Lisbon's eyes. "That's not fair."

"Three words, eight letters. . . say it, and I'm your's." He put his other arm around her. "Don't tell me you don't feel it."

People were starting to show up, and he pulled her to off to the side, they would need to be questioned. But it could wait until later on.

"I need you," she whispered.

"Not _those_ words. . . not all of those letters."

"You've been watching _Gossip Girl_."

"Fine, don't say it," Jane dropped his arms to his sides, and turned to go.

"Why do _I _have to say them first?" Lisbon called out. "Why can't you be first?"

"Every man's afraid of rejection," Jane said.

"And _I'm_ not?" Lisbon laughed bitterly. "You are supposed to know everything. So you should know if I'd reject you or not. I barely know anything when it comes to matters like this. So, really, I'm taking the bigger risk."

He looked at her, her cheeks tear-stained, the strongest woman that he knew. . . looking so defeated, and so small. "Lisbon. . ."

"Three words, eight letters," she said taking tiny steps towards him. "Say it, and I'll go with you to the ends of the Earth. Say it, and I'll be your's. I'll be your's more than I already am."

"You're _already_ mine?"

"Say it," Lisbon whispered, stepping into his arms. "And I'll say it."

"I-I love you Lisbon."

"I love you too."

He pressed his lips to her's, and gave her a tender kiss. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Lisbon sighed, contentedly. "So, I'll ask again. What are your plans now?"

"Whatever they are, they include you," Jane said. "And I think we're good here. Why break up a good team? Why break up a family?"

Lisbon glanced over to where Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho were waiting for them. "Yeah. . . because they need us too."

Jane smiled and took her hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lisbon asked, leading him in the direction of the rest of the team.

"For everything, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well. . . I couldn't have done it without you either. So. . . thank you. Thank you for allowing me to need you just as much as you needed me."

They went on like this for the rest of the day, and they were both happier than they had been in a long time.

**_The End_**


	12. More Aware

More Aware

**A Jane and Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summery:**

Something happens to Jane that makes him more aware of feelings and life and being alive. Based on "Break Me" by Jewel. For my Summer Secret Santa, jisbonsessed.

A/N:

I cried when I wrote this. . . so, if you cry easily keep a box of tissues handy.

A/N 2:

Lisbon is a little OOC here. And maybe Jane is for that matter. This story was probably written in that time I was in the mood to take liberties. Enjoy it anyways. Or don't.

.

The bottles of empty pills sent an icy stab of fear straight through her heart. The half empty bottle of Vodka near the bed, emptying out on to the wooden floor raised unspeakable panic to her throat. He had done it. . . she didn't think he would, but he had.

She sank down on his bed and gathered the covers around her shoulders, tears filled her eyes. And she wondered where his body could possibly be. She wondered where the suicide note was and if it was addressed to her. She decided that she would look for it later. She sank her head into his bed, and buried her head into pillows, wanting to make a memory. Trying to soak up his essence.

"Lisbon?"

"Jane?" She raised her tear-stained face to look at him, thinking maybe she had finally gone a little insane. Because normal people just didn't talk to ghosts.

He was standing in the doorway, in his pajamas, staring down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come into work today. . . I was worried." She looked down at the pill bottles. "You didn't. . ."

"No," Jane answered. "I couldn't."

"But the pills. . . they're gone."

"I flushed them down the toilet," Jane said. "I was writing a suicide note. . . and it turned into something completely different. That's when I knew. . . I couldn't kill myself."

"What did you write?" Lisbon barely whispered.

Jane came into the room, sat down beside her, and took a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Here. . . it's addressed to you."

"I can't read it." She pushed it back in his hands. "Read it to me."

"Okay," Jane agreed, unfolding the paper with shaking hands. He cleared his throat. "Dear Lisbon. . .

"_As I write this, I can't help but think about the time when I said if I were dying, I would call you. I just realized that I don't want to die without hearing your voice one more time.. So, I'm not going to kill myself. I was going to, but I have no real reason for doing it._

"_I also realized something while I stared down at all of those different colored pills. You care about me, you need me. . . just like you said that night when I said I would have died so you could find Red John. It would be selfish of me to leave you alone I also realized that _I_ care about you, and I need you._

"_Would you be willing to take this broken shell of a man? Would you be willing to take what's left of me?_"

"Yes," Lisbon answered, wiping away her tears. "_Yes._ I love you Jane. I don't know what I would have done if you had. . . if you had killed yourself."

"Don't think about it," Jane said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently, almost reverently. "You saved my life."

"I saved your life," Lisbon said, she smiled through her tears. "Well, let's face it Jane. . . I'm always going to be there to save you."

"And I'm always going to be there to save _you_. I love you too Lisbon." And then he kissed her again, more aware than ever that he had everything to live for. More aware than ever that he had somebody out there who needed him and cared about him. More aware of Lisbon and his love for her than he had ever been. More aware of life than he had been since his family had been murdered. More aware of everything. And he was so happy.

**_The End_**


	13. Save You

**Save You**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane kills Red John and Lisbon wishes she could save him from his fate. Based on "Save You" by Kelly Clarkson.**

I can tell, I can tell how much you hate this

_And deep down inside, you know it's killing me_

_I can call, wish you well, and try to change this_

_But nothing I can say will change anything_

_Where, oh where are my senses?_

_I left them all behind_

_Why did I turn away?_

_Away_

_I wish I could save you_

_I wish I could say to you_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_I wish I could say to you_

_It's gonna be alright. . ._

**.**

Bang! There was a shot and Red John crumpled to the ground. Then, it was all over.

In an instant, Lisbon had her cuffs out and she was approaching Jane, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "You're just doing your job."

"Boss!" Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Cho all said together.

But she ignored them. "Patrick Jane, you're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law. . ."

**.**

Hours later, she fell onto Jane's couch and dissolved into tears. She never thought that it would be this hard. . . arresting him, and booking him for murder. He wasn't a murderer.

"Boss?" Van Pelt asked, gently putting her hand on Lisbon's shoulder.

She touched the space next to her, signaling for Van Pelt to sit down. When she did, the pair embraced, showing a sisterly affection for each other that they didn't know they possessed.

**.**

"You can drop the charges," Van Pelt suggested even later that evening. "Say it was all a mistake."

"I wish I could, but the thing is. . . Red John's dead," Lisbon replied, tucking her knees to her chest. "And Jane did it."

"Tell them that he was defending you."

Lisbon shook her head. "I can't. . . I can't lie."

"Then, you love him less than we all ever thought you did," Van Pelt said. "You're basically killing him if you don't do something for him."

"It's what he wants. . . he wants to die," she replied. "Anyways, he died a long time ago. . .with his wife and daughter."

Van Pelt pursed her lips. "Wayne's waiting for me, so I have to go."

"Have a nice time," Lisbon said.

"We'll try," Van Pelt replied. "And by the way, Boss. . . from where I stood, it looked like Jane was only trying to save you from Red John."

"_What_?"

"It looked like Red John was going to shoot you or something. Jane probably only acted on instinct." Van Pelt shrugged. "Well, goodnight."

**.**

"Lisbon," Jane said. "What are doing here? It's three in the morning."

"I dropped the charges against you," she answered. "You're free to go. You just can't come back to the CBI."

"Who said?"

"Me," Lisbon replied. "I want you to leave and never come back to California."

"Why?"

"Because. . . it's the only way I can save you."

"What?"

"Never mind," Lisbon said, shaking her head. "It's a long story." she handed him a package. "Now, go change. You have a plane that leaves in two hours."

**.**

They sat in the airport together until it was time for his plane to leave.

"I'll never forget you Patrick Jane," she said as they walked down the terminal together.

"We'll meet again, I know we will." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Lisbon couldn't bear to watch him go after that. She went to her car, and as the sun began to rise, Jane's plane disappeared into the clouds.

"Lisbon!"

She turned around, hardly believing her eyes. Jane was strolling towards her like he didn't have a care in the world. . . like he really had never had a care.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "Why didn't you get on the plane?"

"Because. . . this is my way of saving you," Jane answered.

She turned away from him. "I don't need saving."

He caught her arm. "Lisbon, if I lost you. . . if you let me go, you wouldn't really be saving me. You'd be killing me." He turned her around and framed her face with his hands. "Please, save me."

"I already did," she whispered. "I dropped the charges. . .and gave you a ticket to a new life."

"Save me again. . . just do it differently this time."

"Okay," Lisbon agreed weakly, not knowing exactly what he meant, or what he was implying.

"Thank you," Jane whispered before kissing her tenderly, saving the both of them in the process.

**_The End_**

Written 2/15/10_ 


End file.
